Nadaremos
by risitta
Summary: —Estoy en una misión secreta, él me lo pidió y yo no pude decir que no. —¿Y cuál es tu misión? —preguntó. —Estoy buscando a Nemo. ¿Me ayudan?


**¡Nadaremos!**

.

**Resumen**: —Estoy en una misión secreta, él me lo pidió y yo no pude decir que no. —¿Y cuál es tu misión? —preguntó. —Estoy buscando a Nemo. ¿Me ayudan?

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** Esta historia trata sobre la locura y la búsqueda de nuestra misión en el mundo; además, está desarrollada en un universo alterno. La mayoría de mis escritos son cortos y este no será la excepción.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

><p><span>Buscando a Nemo.<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Hermano —le habló un chico moreno, alto, con cabello largo y negro, al igual que sus ojos—, levántate, tenemos que irnos en tu auto, el mío se descompuso.

—Mierda —gruñó.

Sasuke Uchiha es un genio, es digno de ser llamado el hombre que más se le acerca a la perfección. Tiene un gran parecido a su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, quién acababa de turbar su sueño reparador. Posee una piel blanca y tersa; sus ojos son profundos, negros e hipnotizantes. Su cabello, a diferencia del de su pariente, es corto y rebelde.

Ambos son huérfanos de padre y madre, pues ellos murieron víctimas de un secuestro. Así, los hermanos Uchiha heredaron una empresa líder en productos de belleza para mujeres, tales como cosméticos, tratamientos para el cuidado de la piel, cremas rejuvenecedoras, entre otros.

Itachi tiene 28 años y Sasuke recién cumplió los 23. El menor obtuvo el mejor promedio en todos sus años escolares. Es sensato, inteligente, prudente y reservado. Piensa y analiza las cosas antes de hacerlas, no le gusta hacer bromas, pues cree que eso lo convierte en un tonto frente a la sociedad. Su atractivo físico lo ha consolidado como un soltero codiciado por todas las féminas. No le gusta establecer lazos con las personas que lo rodean, ya que para él es una total pérdida de tiempo. Estar a su lado le da frío a cualquiera.

El mayor, en cambio, es cálido, atento, sensible y abierto. Le gusta platicar de su vida y aprender siempre cosas nuevas. A veces es un poco bromista; es muy guapo pero no le gusta aprovecharse de sus atractivos. Le gusta hacer amigos y ser solidario con los que lo necesitan; tanto así que fundó un refugio para animales, pues siempre ha sido gran fanático de ellos.

Siempre se van a diferentes horas al trabajo, Itachi siempre va temprano y Sasuke va cuando se le da la gana. Hoy van los dos juntos, relativamente temprano.

Cuando llegaron, Sasuke entró casi corriendo a su empresa con el peor humor del mundo, mientras Itachi se tomaba su tiempo. El menor se quedó parado en la recepción esperando a su hermano, pero éste no se dignaba a entrar así que decidió irse a su oficina.

El mayor nunca llegó a su trabajo.

Cuando terminó de arreglar sus asuntos laborales, le pidió a su mejor amigo que lo llevara a casa. Naruto Uzumaki es un chico de 23 años con cabello dorado, corto y rebelde; sus ojos azules brindan una sensación profunda de paz. Él es, según Sasuke, un payaso profesional.

Al llegar a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermano, a quién encontró en la habitación de huéspedes, cepillándole el cabello a una chica.

—Siempre creí que eras un marica —le dijo—, pero ahora lo he confirmado.

—Calla y pásame esa liga —le ordenó el mayor, apuntando con la mirada a una mesita.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, estaba tirada en el estacionamiento, sola y sucia —Sasuke le dio la liga—. Le he preguntado cientos de veces su nombre pero no es capaz de hablar, parece en medio de un trance.

El Uchiha menor la analizó con la mirada: es definitivamente muy bonita. Tiene cabello rosado y ojos verdes, su cuerpo es pequeño, su boca está sonriente y su mirada luce perdida.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Dory —le contestó inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué estabas en la calle?

—Estoy en una misión secreta —se llevó su dedo índice a la boca, como si lo estuviera callando—, él me lo pidió y yo no pude decir que no.

—¿Y cuál es tu misión? —le cuestionó Itachi.

—Estoy buscando a Nemo —susurró—. ¿Me ayudan?

Genial, de todas las mujeres vagabundas, su hermano tuvo que recoger a una loca.

Una loca muy hermosa.


End file.
